


Filthy Gorgeous

by tsundanire



Series: 269 Kinky Prompts Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Collars, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Lace, Leather, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: Bathroom stalls are dirty places to fuck.





	Filthy Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't thank [@keyflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790) enough for the quick beta on these drabbles. (All while still working on: [Kiss Quick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671193/chapters/39092458)!! 
> 
> This piece is part of my 269 word count drabble prompts on tumblr. Prompt: #16/#34, Pairing: Drarry.

“Merlin, you’re gorgeous Malfoy…” Harry groaned, one hand gripping Draco’s hip almost painfully, while they fucked hard and fast. The men’s room was dark, dingy, and a little on this side of disgusting, but it was empty and relatively private so they made it work. 

 

“Shut up Potter,” Draco snapped in reply, his body pressed against the stall’s door. “If I wanted to hear you fucking wax poetic about my body, I would have brought fucking flowers.” One of Draco’s hands dropped down, taking his own cock in hand, and started stroking himself to the beat of their rapid thrusts. “Fuck yes! Ngh, Right there Potter. Fuck-me-right-there-you-fucking-ARGH!”

 

“Nh, so tight…” Harry whimpered, burrowing his face in Draco’s neck as he continued fucking into him.

 

“Ah-Ah-Ah, yes! Nggg, yes fuck me like I’m a toy made just for your cock!” Draco panted between expletives. 

 

“Shit!” Harry gasped as he came, cock pulsing and spilling inside the condom. Draco continued to fuck himself on Harry, not giving a single shit to how over-sensitive Harry’s cock might be. 

 

“AH-FUCK, YES-come-coming!” Draco huffed, back arching as he splattered the stall door. 

 

After a moment to collect themselves, Draco reached into his jacket and pulled out a lace handkerchief, using it to wipe down his hands and the small splatter on his pants. He turned around to see Harry watching him carefully, as if  _ he _ were the dangerous animal, and not the other way around. 

 

“Come here.” Draco exhaled a huff of amusement, doing up his trousers and reaching into his jacket for Harry’s collar, and snapping it around Harry’s neck with a click.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](breathofmine.tumblr.com)!


End file.
